


four days

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 parts, And feels, F/M, Fluffy Smut, cause i can, what we should've gotten between 4x11 and 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Ray and Nora think they can go unnoticed for four days while Sara is away, while the rest of the team is on mission, and while Charlie, Mona, and Mick are trying to help Zari figure out whatever the heck is going on in that heart of hers. Spoiler alert: they don't go unnoticed.





	1. the night after the magic

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in a group chat I'm in estimated that there's about four days between 4x11 and the beginning of 4x12. These are the four days that Ray and Nora are just too cute for words.

They made their way back to his room after the magical music or whatever the hell it was had ended. There had been an air of tension ever since they realized they had full autonomy over their bodies again. Nora still couldn’t shake her dream either. The hard planes of Ray on top of her, stripping her of her nightgown, asking if things were okay every step of the way...

They stared at the bed before Nora started to walk towards the chair.

“You’re my guest you should still take the bed.”

Nora huffed and started replying without even looking at him. “I don’t want to. Not after everything. I think I’ve more than humiliated you and myself. No need to make you sleep in the chair. Just go to bed, Ray.” Her voice had dropped a bit back into her throat and down. Her walls her back up.

Ray sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, more in protest of not being tired, rather than a signal of defeat. “I don’t want us to go to bed upset with each other. Regardless of who actually sleeps in the bed.”

“What do you want me to do? I thought I had made everything so clear. I thought you wanted me here, right? You said it would be nice and now you won’t even touch me. You laid stiff as a board in that bed and it took magical music to actually get you to say anything. And it probably just all a lie anyways. An effect of the music.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

Nora turned around from angrily fluffing a pillow on the chair. “It wasn’t?”

Ray continued to stare down at the carpet. “You’re not an object Nora. You’re not just the subject of dirty dreams I had. I was telling the truth when I said I wanted to risk it all for us. A shot at us even. That much is true.”

“Ray… you don’t have to say all of that just because…”

“It’s because I want you here. The gentleman thing to do would for me to take the chair or sleep on the floor, but I do want you here.”

“But what if I didn’t want you to be such a gentleman?” Nora finally moved to stand in front of him, still in her ridiculous nightgown. She had buttoned it back up completely out of shame, not wanting to see how much of an effect he’d had on her.

“Nora I’m not… we’re not ready for that. I’m not in lust with you, I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too, you dork.”

Ray looked up at her in surprise. “What?”

“You thought I just wanted to what? Have a physical relationship with you? Use you? Fuck and dump? Ray, you’ve shown me more compassion in six months than anyone has shown me in my entire life. Our letters kept me going in prison and you were the first person I wanted to run to when everyone thought I killed Nate’s dad and now we’re here and I thought I had been so incredibly clear about how much I want to give this a try. I want to give it more than a try. I want to build a life with you.”

“You don’t mean that… any woman I thought I’d build a life with has left me one way or another. I think at this point you’d be signing your own death warrant.”

“Well it's a good thing I’m here for a good time, not a long time. But if my life happens to be both because it’s with you, I’m not gonna say no.”

“You want a life with me. Are you sure?”

Nora stepped between his legs and reached out to cup his cheeks. “Absolutely.” She leaned down and kissed him, softly at first, wanting finally taste him in real life. His arms came around her midsection and she deepened the kiss. Being completely standing made the angle a bit awkward so she quickly straddled his thighs.

“Is this okay?” Ray asked when they broke the kiss.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, he’d asked it exactly as he had in her dream. Nora simply smiled and took one of his hands and brought it to the top buttons of her nightgown. “Yes.”

Ray seemed to get the message and unbuttoned her nightgown. “Still okay?”

Nora nodded and tipped her head back as Ray kissed along the now exposed expanse of her skin. She buried her fingers in his hair to keep him kissing her skin, encouraging him.

Eventually, the angle made it awkward to shed anymore of their clothing and Nora wanted more. She wanted all of his man. “Ray…” she murmured after no doubt the third, or was it fourth? mark had been sucked into her neck.

“What? Not okay?” He put more space between them and looked in her eyes.

Nora smiled at his gesture to keep checking in. “More than okay but I want more than this, can we move to the other end of the bed.

“Nora…”

“I want this, Ray, I want you, I haven’t had much choice in my life. Who I get to be with what I get to do. And right now I am choosing both of those things. I want to be with you. I want you to make love to me.”

Ray swallowed hard and nodded. “If you’re sure.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Except knowing that I love you.” Nora kissed him deeply and felt Ray shifting them back in the bed. Nora felt herself being laid back against his still mussed bedding from before she went to meet him in the kitchen.

Nora laid her against the pillows and he unbuttoned the rest of her nightgown buttons before shifting back up to meet her gaze.

“Can I take off your nightgown?”

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper but Nora nodded with it.

Ray removed the gown to reveal the slip underneath. With more of her skin exposed he took the opportunity to nip and suck at her skin. Nora buried her hand in his hair again to encourage his movements.

They laid there for a few moments like that until Nora realized just how overdressed Ray still was.

“Shirt. Off.” She barely could form the sentence and clamped her hand over her mouth at how pushy it sounded.

“What?” Ray asked, barely hearing her over the blood pumping in his ears from the reality that this was really happening.

“I umm… you’re overdressed.”

Ray smiled and kissed her lips softly before removing his pajama top.

“Bottoms too,” Nora squeaked out.

Ray complied and laid back down next to her. He ran a hand up and down her arm. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay, a little cold.” Nora shrugged.

Ray settled them under the covers and hovered above her. He gathered her slip in two fistfuls then looked at her. “Can I take this off of you?”

“Please.” Nora laid back and let Ray peel the garment off. When it go to her upper body she arched her back a little to help him remove it all the way and she could not be more relieved when she heard it fall to the floor.

“You okay in there?” He stroked her cheek and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

“Yeah, just next time, let me wear of your shirts as pajamas? That thing was really fucking uncomfortable.” Nora cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

Ray shed them of their undergarments as well and finally ran his hands up and down her body, enjoying the soft mewls of pleasure Nora made when he’d run his fingers near her hipbone and up under her breasts. Every part of her body seemed to fit perfectly in his hands.

“I need you, Ray.” Nora whispered against his lips.

“If you’re…”

Nora cupped his face and looked at him lovingly. “If I want you to stop or if something you do makes me uncomfortable I'll tell you, but from this point on, unless that happens, you have every last consent and permission to make love to me.” She kissed him deeply.

Ray settled between her thighs, checking to make sure that she was still there with him, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She was. He inched forward and slid inside her when he felt she was ready. Nora dug her nails into his back as she arched off the bed. She tried to stay as still as possible to let this happen. To let her body adjust. She pressed her cheek against his and focused on syncing their breathing as they finally came together.

Once Nora stopped feeling the overwhelming pressure between her legs cease she nodded against his cheek to start moving and stars shot behind her eyes. Her hands flew up to cup the back of his neck and she kissed him deeply.

Ray continued to move at a relatively slow pace, both wanting to make sure Nora had the timeframe to pump the breaks if she needed and he also wanted to savor this. Get to know her body. Like how there was a slightly raised but small birthmark on her left hip or how one of her breasts was slightly smaller than the other (but no less perfect to him) or how her arms were always incredibly warm even when the rest of her could be freezing. He knew they made a good call to get under the covers and he tried to pull them as much over them as possible.

Nora could hardly handle the sensations she was feeling. Ray felt so real because he was real and here with her and he felt so good inside her and she could hard handle the feeling until…

Her climax took her by surprise but she felt Ray close behind and they collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Nora immediately curled into Ray’s embrace. The last time they laid in this bed he wanted to be as far away from her as he could because that’s what he thought she wanted. Nora wanted to make sure he knew all she wanted, was him.

Ray kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. She buried her face into his chest and smiled.

“You okay?” Ray asked and traced his fingers up and down her back.

Nora nodded against his chest. “Never been better.” She looked up at him and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nora.”

“How long do you think we can lay here and them not realize we’re here.”

“I give it about four days.” He brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

“Four days where we can just live in our own little bubble.” Nora took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, playing with them between their two bodies as she did so.

“No one will know you’re here and that their teammate has become officially the luckiest person on earth on in the temporal zone. Because the love of his life is laying here in his arms.”

“Well…” She blushed. “When you put it that way.”

“It’s the truth.” He kissed the top of her head and sighed happily. “Are you okay? Cold? Need more space?”

Nora glued herself to his front and rested her head on his chest. “Mmm nope, don’t need an inch of space. I’ve got you now. I might get a little cold soon but nothing putting on one of your shirts and snuggling some more can’t handle.”

“You ready to sleep?”

Nora yawned. “No.”

Ray chuckled. “Nora… you should sleep we’ve had an eventful night.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up? Just like this? Not in the chair or away from me in the bed.” She looked up at him he could see deep in her gaze that there was a slight worry he would actually try and forget this all. That he would reject her. And he had to make sure she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Ray shook his head and moved to spoon them. He pulled the covers up around them and pulled her close. “I’ll be right here. Just like this.” He kissed her should. “Go to sleep. I love you.”

Nora laced their fingers together and sighed happily. “I love you too.” She replied before drifting off to sleep.


	2. day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for traumatizing Zari in advance

The next morning Nora curled further into Ray. She couldn’t quite believe last night had really happened. But it had.

“Ray?” She heard muttering and looked up.

“Good morning.”

“Were you talking to yourself?” She asked with a curious glint in her eye.

“Just admiring how wonderful you are. How much I love you.”

Nora smiled and kissed him once more. “I love you too.” She curled up close. “You know what I could use?”

“A nutritional breakfast?”

“A shower," she said at the same time as he said 'breakfast'.

“Oh let me make sure the coast is clear and you can go!”

“Will you join me?”

Ray ducked his head. “I mean if you want.”

“I do want. I’m not scared to tell you how I feel anymore.”

“I’ll get you some new clothes fabricated and we can…”

“Ray Palmer if you don’t get in the shower me with I swear I’ll…” Ray cut her off with a kiss.

Nora, now swallowed in Ray’s shirt, waited for the shower to be a perfect temperature. Finally ray deemed it safe and tried to turn around to give her privacy. Nora tugged his hand to turn him back around and smiled. She kept eye contact with him the entire time she slid the shirt off her body.

Ray swallowed hard and Nora kissed him deeply before sliding past him and into the shower. He quickly shed his boxers and stepped inside.

That’s when Nora jumped him.

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. “I need you again.” She whispered against his lips.

Ray picked her up and Nora wrapped her legs around his waist. Without much further preamble, Ray slid inside her. Her moans echoed off the tiles as Ray made love to her. Nora gripped the back of his neck to keep herself upright and kissed him gently.

“Ray, oh god, Ray!” Nora held on tight as she came, she slumped against him and buried her face in his neck.

Ray was close behind and once they finally settled he set her back on her feet. Nora curled into his chest under the shower head and kissed him.

“I could get used to that.” Nora smiled up at him.

Ray ran his fingers through her wet hair. “I could too.” He kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ray.”

He gestured towards his body wash. “I’m sorry I didn’t fabricate you any toiletries we should probably do that at some point… I mean… you were still wanting to stay?”

“Consider me your permanent roommate.” Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. “And that’s okay, smelling like you is literally not a bad thing.” She kissed him.

Ray took his time in washing her body, marveling that she was here and real and he could hold her and touch her. He also took the time to wash and condition her hair, running his fingers through the dark tendrils.

Nora has never felt so cared for. Besides every other moment she had spent with Ray. He took the time to wash her body, kiss every scar he found, give her an amazing scalp massage as he washed her hair for her, and she was a puddle of goo totally in love with Ray Palmer by the end of it. He had moved to start washing himself but she shook her head and tried her best (given their eight inch height difference) to return the favor. When all was said and done Nora pulled him in for a deep loving kiss, thanking him without words.

Now came the hard part: making their way down the hall to his room in towels without being seen. Ray poked his head out first, seeing the cost was clear and he nodded to Nora to follow behind. Nora padded down the hallway behind him, ducking behind corners in case anything that sounded like footsteps were heard.

They were almost to his room when they rounded the corner and saw Charlie waiting in front of his door.

Nora smacked into his backside and steadied herself.

Charlie smirked at the pair and raised an eyebrow. “Well uhh… looks like you had a good night.”

“Charlie this isn’t what it looks like.”

“You didn’t just shag in the shower after a night of shagging and now you’re trying to sneak back here without anyone noticing so you can shag some more?”

Ray hesitated and grimaced. “Well umm if you put it that way…”

“Please don’t tell anyone I’m on the ship, not if it puts Ray at risk.” Nora said.

Charlie waved her off. “It’s alright, mate, I ain’t gonna tell, Rayge here deserves to be happy and he’s talked about you enough for me to know that, that’s with you.”

Nora ducked her head. “I’m gonna head inside the room now.” She slid past both of them and entered ray’s room.

“Did you actually need something, Charlie?” Ray asked.

“No it can wait. Go get your girl.”

Ray smiled and walked into his room. “That was close. It went better than I thought.”

“I guess maybe it’s a magical fugitive thing to keep quiet about others?” Nora chuckled and went over to Ray. “I like being called “your girl” by the way. I overheard Charlie.”

“I mean… you’re not a possession Nora. You’re your own person.”

“I’m your person. And I hope you’re mine.” She pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

“I love you.” He kissed her forehead. He went to his closet and started getting ready. “I’m gonna go get you some more clothes just basics, dark jeans, dark shirts?”

“Maybe a sweater or two? I get cold easily.” She smiled.

“You could always borrow one of mine.”

Nora grinned and went to his closet toying with one of the sweaters. “Thanks umm yeah that’s about it. And undergarments if you’re comfortable…”

“Oh yeah no problem. Just basics colors?”

Nora nodded and pulled out a dark maroon sweater of his. “Yeah, sounds great.”

Ray leaned down and pecked her lips. “I’ll be right back!”

Nora sat on his bed in nothing but her towel. She stared at her surroundings, chuckling at her fallen nightgown in a crumpled pile with his pajamas. If she had her way, they’d never sleep in pajamas ever again.

Another few minutes passed and Ray came in with a stack of clothes and a bag of toiletries. Nora took them from him and sat them on the bed, not sure where else to put them. She looked at Ray who snapped his fingers and went over to what looked like a chest of drawers. He started shuffling things around and Nora finally went to him, peaking around his arm.

“What are you doing?”

“Ta-da!” Ray smiled. “You now have an entire drawer for your things!”

Nora’s throat constricted, confused at how such a small gesture could affect her this much. Nora pulled him by the back of his head and kissed him sweetly, not caring if the tears fell from her eyes at this point. “Thank you.” She pressed their foreheads together and pecked his lips once more.

Nora went and grabbed everything except what she wanted for her outfit that day and placed them in neat piles in the drawer. She walked back over to change into the outfit she’d picked: his maroon sweater she had claimed earlier, a pair of dark jeans, and her boots. The sweater swallowed Nora, to no one’s surprise, but it made Nora feel cozy and warm in more ways than just body temperature.

“I think you should keep that sweater, looks better on you than it ever has on me.” Ray sat on the bed chuckled and Nora stepped between his legs. “What would you like to do today, Nora Darhk?”

“Just be with you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

xxxx

“Alright, sit back, Miss Darhk, and I will make you the most nutritional breakfast of your entire life.” Ray smiled from his place at the counter and Nora watched from the island.

“You know what also works? Pancakes? A big stack of pancakes. With chocolate chips and whipped cream.” Nora rounded the island and hopping onto the island countertop.

Ray shook his head. “But you’ll have no energy like an hour after. Besides, I’m allergic to gluten.”

Nora furrowed her brows. “Well, I’m not and I’m hungry so I’m going to have pancakes.” She started to move off the counter to head to the food fabricator but Ray stepped between her legs.

“You’re right… you’re my guest and I’ll make you pancakes. I promise they’ll be better than Gideon’s.”

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “With chocolate chips?”

“And whipped cream.”

Ten minutes later Ray was pouring the batter onto the skillet and Nora watched (intently) Ray cook. She’d never had a man cook for her before and it filled her with warm pleasant somersaults in her belly. Nora was now cross-legged on the island countertop, feeding herself whipped cream straight from the can.

“You’ll spoil your breakfast if you keep doing that.”

Nora rolled her eyes as Ray chastised her again. “You really like bossing people around the in kitchen.”

Ray turned around briefly while the first side of the pancake cooked. “I just want you to enjoy this time and if you get sick because you ate all that sugar, you won’t.”

Nora smirked at him and beckoned him over. “I already have the sweetest thing, I’m not sure how this could make me sick in comparison.” Nora crooked a finger for him to come even closer and he leaned in, ready to kiss her, when she grabbed the canister of whipped cream and sprayed some onto his nose.

Ray recoiled at the cold temperature but Nora brought him back and an kissed the whipped cream off his nose, making sure to lick it off as sensually as possible.

“You’re something else.” Ray gathered her in his arms.

Nora locked her legs around his waist and cupped the back of his neck. “I’m your something else.” Nora pulled him in for a deep kiss, ready to let the pancakes burn and let him have her for breakfast instead.

Ray pulled away, panicked. “The PANCAKES!” Ray turned to pull the burned pancakes off the griddle and turned around to Nora who was laughing at him. “I’m gonna get you, Nora Darhk.”

Nora pulled him back to her after he threw away the pancakes and kissed him deeply. “You already have me.”

xxxx

“Hey, Ray… I know you’re like best friends with Nate and all but… OH MY GOD.” Zari stopped in her track’s in Ray’s doorway as she gazed upon the sight of Nora Darhk, naked from at least the waist up, on her stomach, with tiny prince and princess figurines in her hands.

Nora turned her head slowly, keeping herself as covered as possible. “This isn’t what is looks like.”

“I don’t even know what I think it looks like.” Zari made a disgusted face. “What the hell are you doing here? You killed Nate’s dad!”

“I didn’t… it was a demon…”

“Poor Nate…” Zari furrowed her brows. “Okay but why are you here?”

“Well…”

Ray came rushing into the room, sliding just past Zari. “Hey… Zari… this isn’t what it looks like…”

“There’s a naked witch in your bed, Ray, what else could it possibly be?” Zari crossed her arms over her chest.

Ray glanced at Nora, noticing she had the prince and princess figurines from his castle set and cocked his head. “You know what, I’m really not sure but, Nora is safest here.”

“In your bed, you mean.” Zari cocked an eyebrow.

Nora covered herself and sat up in the bed. “She’s not wrong. It is comfy.”

Zari felt sick and looked at Ray. “What I was gonna ask you is not important. Nope… what’s important now is me going to erase this image from my brain.”

“Well… I guess… good luck with that.” Ray rubbed the back of his neck nervously and let out a relieved noise as Zari walked away and the door shut behind her.

Ray crawled onto the bed to her and pulled her into his lap. “What are you doing?” He asked, amusement in his voice.

Nora presented him with the figurines. “Making Princess Nora and Sir Raymond get married?”

Ray dropped a kiss to her shoulder and chuckled. “Naked?”

“Well… I was feeling a bit… frisky and so I wanted to like you know… give you a reward for working so hard in the lab when you got back but I also didn’t know when that would be so I kind of grabbed the figures to occupy myself.”

“Didn’t want to get started without me?” He continued to place kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

“Mmmm I didn’t know you coming back to that would be something you were interested in. I’ll know for next time.” Nora grinned and pulled away so she could kiss him full on the lips. “Hi.”

“Are you about to tell me I’m too overdressed?”

“We’ve been dating for a whole day and you can already read my mind.” Nora kissed him again, slower this time. “I love you.” She pressed her forehead against his.

“I love you too.” Ray smiled and pecked her lips once more.

“Now get naked.”

Ray chuckled against her lips. “Yes, ma’am.”


	3. day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for pi, I'll upload days two and three.

Nora was somehow up before him (maybe she had thoroughly exhausted him the night before, she’d apologize, but she wasn’t really sorry). She came back into their room with a tray for Ray. Gideon had assisted her in putting together Ray’s preferred breakfast, down to the disgusting coffee she remembers him even raving about while she and her father had kidnapped him.

Nora settled the tray onto his desk and turned to watch him sleep. Berlin felt like… a lifetime ago. So much had changed. Nora felt this tether to Ray the minute she recognized him in 1717. She’d been angry then, angry that he’d tried to steal the life from her eyes so she tried to return the favor and within a matter of days and technically several decades later in Berlin, he was making a change in her. Nora chuckled to herself. She spent 12 hours alone with him and she had already started to be a better person.

Now they were here. In his room. Their room, could she call it that yet? They were together, more than together. Nora was in a pair of leggings and one of his shirts. She’d only put anything on at all so she wouldn’t scare his teammates that were slowly trickling back onto the ship after Hank's funeral. She still hadn’t seen John, Mick, or Sara, and she was okay with that. Because right now she just wanted to continue spending time with Ray. Just Ray. Building their relationship.

Nora watched him stir and she picked up the tray. She watched him reach for her and smiled when his brow crinkled adorably when he didn’t find her.

“Nora?” He lifted his head up and finally spotted her. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine.” She made her way over to him and gestured to the tray. “I made you breakfast. Well I had Gideon fabricate your favorite breakfast. I attempted the coffee myself though.”

Ray smiled in awe and sat up so she could set the tray down. “Thanks, you didn’t have to do this. I’ll go get you some breakfast as soon as…” Nora put a finger to his lips.

“No I wanted to do this for you. Besides I already had a little something to eat and I was also hoping you’d share.” Nora curled up next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Ray kissed her forehead. “Thanks. This is really great. And of course I’ll share.”

They enjoyed his breakfast, Ray was even impressed with her coffee making skills. After breakfast they hopped in the shower (without funny business, somehow) and came back to the room to get dressed for the day.

Nora had just slid on yet another one of his sweaters when he looked up at her. “What do you wanna do today?”

“Think we could maybe sneak off the ship?” She asked

Ray pulled her into his arms and rested his hands on her hips. “When and where, Miss Darhk?”

“I don’t know, maybe Star City, but anywhere you wanna share with me? Wanna show me?”

Ray glanced behind her at the small stack of books slowly taking over a corner of their room. “Did you know there’s a three story bookstore in Star City?”

Nora gave him a mischievous look. “Yeah my mom took me there every time I got good grades on my report card.”

“Do you wanna go back?”

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you asking me out on a date to a bookstore?”

Ray grinned. “Maybe?”

“I’d love to.” She grinned and kissed him.

xxxx

Using the jumpship to sneak off the Waverider was probably a lot easier than it should’ve been. Maybe the team that knew about Nora were letting the pair just have their day. They’d known Ray for a long time and knew how happy Nora made him. So maybe, just maybe, they were letting him have this.

Nora interlaced their fingers as they walked down the streets of Star City. She hadn’t been out and about, completely undisturbed, just being Nora, in probably 25 years. She was walking around Star City, with her boyfriend, heading to a bookstore, for a date.

The thought made Nora deliriously happy.

They stopped for ice cream first, because why not? Nora tried her best to eat the chocolatey goodness before it melted. So maybe she shouldn't have gotten the double scoop? Ray got a single scoop of vanilla in a cup and she offered her ever melting ice cream to him to help her finish. He obliged and they spent the next ten minutes giggling on a park bench trying to finish off her ice cream. 

When they finished, Nora tossed the sliver of waffle cone left into the trash bin near them and reached to swipe some chocolate away from Ray's upper lip. She licked it off her thumb then pulled him in for a sweet kiss. 

"You taste like chocolate." She grinned up at him.

"So do you."

Nora slid her arm through Ray's and laced their fingers together once more as they headed towards the bookstore. She rested her head on his bicep as she she told him stories about going there with her mom.

When they got there, Ray opened the door for Nora and she nearly rushed inside she was so giddy.

Nora stared up in awe at the floors above her, all linked together by a large winding staircase in the center. “This is as amazing as I remember it.” Nora grinned and pecked Ray’s cheek. “Thanks for taking me here.”

“Where do you want to go first?”

“I don’t know…” she was nearly overwhelmed with all of the choices.

“Where would you and your mom go when you’d get good grades?”

Nora blushed. “You’d think they were silly.”

“No take me, I wanna know what you were passionate about as a kid.”

Nora turned a darker shade of red and tugged him to the middle grade section. “Well for one I was obsessed with _American Girl_ books. They were kind of a guilty pleasure because I liked you know, trying to be cool and read like middle grade mysteries or something.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Nora. My cousin read a lot of them growing up. They were really inspiring to her so I’m sure they were inspiring to you.” He kissed the top of her head. “Where else would you go?”

“When I was a lot younger we’d listen to story time but other than that I kind of lived right here.” Nora ducked her head. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What did you read as a kid?”

“It was mostly a lot of science books and the occasional biography on a broadway star.”

“That’s adorable.”

“I guess.” Ray ducked his own head now. “Do you wanna go look for some books that interest you now? Pick out whatever you want.”

Nora grinned. “Ray! You don’t have to do that!”

“I want to.”

Nora grinned and tugged him up the stairs and across the store to the romance section. “Do you wanna play a little game?”

Ray eyed her curiously. “Should I be scared?”

“No, it’s simple, pick up a random book and flip to a random page and read the raunchiest thing you find.”

“Nora! We’re in public!”

“It’s deserted over here. Let’s have a little fun.” Nora plucked a book at random off the shelf and opened it to about three-fourths of the way through. “ _And as he approached me, my loins grew hotter and tighter and I knew in that moment we’d break every piece of furniture in the room. And even if we didn’t, his cock would break me._ ” Nora recited, staring directly at Ray.

Ray’s face flushed. “Nora I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Afraid you’ll wanna get frisky with me in the stacks, Dr. Palmer?” Nora eyed one with a medical doctor on the front and handed it to him. “Go ahead, pick a random page and read.” She passed him the book.

Ray wasn't sure how Nora made passing a book sexy, but she did.

Ray cleared his throat and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. He opened to a random page. “ _Miss Turner, it seems that your infertility is a problem with your partner, not you, if you’d like to be impregnated, I could help you with that, on a more personal level._ ”

“See yours wasn’t that bad.”

Ray put the book back and wiped his hands on his pants like he’d touched something sticky. “That’s true… now I’ve played your game why don’t you actually pick some books out.”

Nora sighed exasperatedly. “I guess.”

Ray kissed her softly. “It was kind of fun. Because most of these books are pretty ridiculous.”

“But that’s part of what makes them good. They’re so bad that they’re good.”

Ray kissed her again. “Go shop, I’ll wait here.”

Nora browsed through the stacks, finding ones she already owned and excitedly explaining to Ray her favorite parts, Ray loved the excited glint in her eye every time she picked up a book that she’d “ _heard so many great things about_ ” from Mona. After a while that grew into a stack of about ten mass market paperbacks full of raunchy romantic goodness.

Nora precariously balanced the books in her arm. “I may have gotten a bit overzealous.”

“No it’s absolutely fine and your enthusiasm is absolutely adorable.”

“Yeah?” Nora smiled sheepishly at him.

“Yeah.” Ray kissed her softly and took the books from her. “Here, I’ll carry them.”

“Thanks, babe.” Nora kissed his cheek. “Now, where are the science books?”

“Why?”

“You listened to me nerd out, now I wanna listen to you!”

Ray blushed. “Oh umm you don’t have to do that.”

“Please, I wanna hear you exercise that big brain of yours.”

Ray chuckled and took her upstairs to the far back corner on the other side of the store to the large science section. “I really didn’t come here a lot as a kid but sometimes if I had time to kill between meetings at Palmer Tech, I’d come here. It’s nice and quiet.”

“What section of science do you usually spend your time in?”

“I love everything especially now that we live on the Waverider and there’s all of the science and technology that goes behind that. I started Palmer Tech to help people. I wanted every piece of technology to make a person’s life better and more functional.”

“You’re one of a kind, Ray Palmer.” She grinned. Nora meandered down the aisle and gasped in surprise. “Oh boy Ray you have to see this.” Nora sat her books down and plucked a book off the endcap. “ _The Complete and Total (Unauthorized) Biography of a Tech Mogul Gone Dormant_. Ray it’s a biography about you!” Nora laughed. “I wonder how much they got right!” Nora started flipping through but Ray took the book from her.

“I so didn’t authorize that!”

Nora stole it back. “Yeah that’s why it’s unauthorized.” She grinned cheekily. Nora flipped it open to a quick facts page. “Hmmm born October 9th, 1980, six foot two, graduate of Ivy Town College, oh wow so many degrees, oh… endowment…” Nora glanced down at his crotch. “That’s wrong. They’re off by several inches, it’s so much bigger than that.”

Ray stole the book from her. “It says nothing about my… endowment.”

“Gotcha.” She cocked an eyebrow.

Ray wrapped her up in his arms. “I’m gonna get, you Nora Darhk.”

Nora kissed him. “Like I told you yesterday, you already have me. Now, talk nerdy to me.”

Ray parted and sat the book down, back cover facing out, he couldn’t quite handle the sight of his face on a book cover. Ray wandered over to the physics section and started picking up books by people he knew, he explained how he’d met them and how cool it had been and all about their research.

Nora watched her man nerd out with glee. The longer he talked, the more her heart swelled and the more turned on she became. Finally, they were in the furthermost back corner of the store, hidden by stacks after stacks. Nora took the book he was reading from and pulled him into a hot kiss. “I didn’t realize when I asked you to talk nerdy to me it would turn me on so much.” Nora nibbled on his bottom lip. “We should go and check out before I have my way with you right here.”

Ray let out a low chuckle. “If you say so.” He kissed her again and picked up their books.

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” Nora asked as she watched him bend over slowly and pick up the books.

“Maybe.” Ray grinned cheekily and walked ahead of her.

When they got back to the jump ship, Nora tossed her books into a random seat and jumped Ray the minute the door shut.

“Babe… let me… put in the coordinates… back… to the… Waverider… on autopilot… before…” Ray stammered between kisses.

“If you insist.” Nora went ahead and took the time to strip for him while he put the coordinates in and jumped back in his lap when he started the jump.

xxxx

Fully dressed and thoroughly well… you get the idea, Ray and Nora stepped off the jumpship with their shopping bags from the bookstore. Nora’s hair, as well as Ray’s was sticking up in various places. Nora’s sweater was definitely on backwards and Ray’s shirt was definitely untucked and crooked. Nora also didn’t bother putting her shoes back on.

They made it down one corridor before slamming straight into a blonde.

“Oh hey Sara!”

“Ray, what is…”

“She’s safest here. It’s a long story but she didn’t kill Nate’s dad.”

“Where were you two coming from?”

“Nowhere.” Nora quickly tried to fix her hair.

Sara took them in, their disheveled appearance, coming from the direction of the jumpship, a bookstore shopping tote. “Did you two fuck in a bookstore?”

“No!” Ray shook his head.

“No of course not, we waited until we got back to the jumpship.” Nora replied at the same time.

“Nora!”

“What? Jeez, now you don’t like me telling the truth, what do you want from me?”

Sara gave them both a knowing look. “I think whatever he wanted from you, he got. I’ll pretend I never saw you. And no more sex in the jumpship.” Sara passed them by, acting as if nothing happened.

Nora let out a breath of relief. “That was close.”

“I feel like I just got caught having sex in my car by my mom.”

Nora patted his chest. “Ya kinda did.” She crinkled her nose in amusement. “Let’s go back to our room, no one can tell us we can’t do it there!”

“That’s not… that’s so not the point, Nora…” he trailed off after her as she sauntered away.


	4. day three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this one will probably surprise you but... it's my fic and i can do what i want.

The next day, around mid morning, Nora went down to Ray’s lab to surprise him while he was working. She wanted to just keep him company, make sure he was drinking water and eating because she knew the man could go for hours without either because he would get so engrossed in his work. She frowned when she saw that the lab was empty. She looked up at the ceiling. “Gideon, where’s Ray?”

“Dr. Palmer is in the library with Captain Lance, do you need me to page him?”

“No, that’s okay, I’ll just wait here until he gets back.” Nora smiled at the ceiling, wondering if the AI could see her smile in thanks and hopped up on Ray’s work table. She picked up a small tool and started playing with it in her hands, letting the cool metal warm in her palms.

“What are you doing?”

Nora jumped, dropping the tool to the floor. It clanked loudly and she looked up to see Zari walking into the lab.

“Waiting for Ray, what are you doing? Scaring people for shits and giggles?”

“No but that was pretty funny.” Zari smirked then picked up the small tool and placed it on the table.

“Then what are doing here?”

“I came to… ask Ray something…”

Nora immediately picked up on Zari’s guarded tone. “Is it about me?”

“No… actually, maybe you’re actually a better person ask so I don’t put Ray directly in the middle of this. Shit, I can’t believe I’m about to make us fail the Bechtel Test…”

“The what?”

“Never mind… has Ray said anything about Nate maybe saying something about me?” Zari looked up at the ceiling, too embarrassed to look the ex-demon vessel in the eye.

Nora choked on a laugh. “What?”

“Well, has he?”

“No… I don’t think so? We don’t exactly have in depth conversations about his teammates while he goes down on me.”

“Oh God, Nora, did you really have to go there?”

“Sorry I just… no he hasn’t said anything. Why? Do you like Nate?”

Zari waved her off. “No god no, absolutely not.” Nora’s eyebrow raised. “Okay maybe.”

“Well he hasn’t said anything, like I said.”

“Okay… sorry I just… have you ever known someone for a long time and then one day you just look at them differently? See them differently?”

“I was a demon vessel from puberty to like a year ago, so I’m not really the person to ask about this?”

“But you and Ray just work. That doesn’t happen overnight. It didn’t change like that for you?”

Nora sighed and looked over to where Ray had his ATOM suit out, realizing he must’ve been mid-repairs when Sara had called him away.

“I mean… he was annoying and he also almost killed me but I had kidnapped him and somehow he had this unwavering faith in me that we could find a way back to 2018 when we were stuck in Berlin. I just… that faith didn’t didn't go away, not for a single minute, and that baffled me. He went from being annoying to just _something_. And then he took me back to the Waverider after my dad swapped places with me and made sure I was okay before we joined you guys in Salvation. He even told me it was really cold there that time of year and insisted I put this big wool coat on with a matching scarf and made sure I was fed. I was pissed and angry and I’d just lost my dad and he took all my scathing comments and sarcasm that was hiding the hurt while also trying to wrestle with the fact that I was free for the first time in twenty years. He took it all and I for the first time saw what love could look like and I think I gave him a part of my heart that day. I don’t think he knows that but I did.”

“Hey... I’m sorry I didn’t mean for you to have to dig all of that back up…”

“No it’s okay.” Nora smiled. “It also reminds me how far I’ve come and how far he and I have come and I’m happy. Really happy. He makes me really happy and I know I don’t deserve it but he does make me happy and he deserves to be happy.”

“He's happy with you, I can totally tell. He helped you break out of prison the first time and Ray has never done anything that crazy in his life.”

“People in love do crazy things I guess.” Nora chuckled quietly to herself. “I think you should just go for it. I mean I don’t know how much you can trust my advice, I’m a 36 year old ex demon vessel who is barely three days into a relationship herself but if you have feelings for Nate you should tell him. He might feel something back. Something about this place, you crazy people, always seem to make things work out. One of the last times I was on this ship I was days from being destroyed and Mallus being released and now I’m here and I live with Ray and he’s my… I don’t really know what to call him.”

“He’s your boyfriend.” Zari nudged her playfully.

Nora ducked her head. “I guess he is, isn’t he? That feels so juvenile.”

“You never had the opportunity to have any of this. I didn’t really either. I’m only a few years younger than you, ya know.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean.”

“So… it’s okay. You have a boyfriend. You can call him that. If you want.”

“Which means I’m his girlfriend?”

“That’s exactly what that means, Nora.”

“That’s so weird. Oh gosh I’m sorry I’ve made this about me!”

“No it’s okay, you gave me great advice about what to do about Nate. I should give it a shot and it’s normal for friends to gab about stuff like this. I’m slowly learning that too. Ray means a lot to this team though so don’t break his heart. But if for some reason he breaks yours, I’ll break his face.”

Nora laughed. “Thanks, Zari.”

“Anytime.”

“Are you a hugger?”

“This team has unfortunately made okay with it. You?”

“Ray’s hugs are pretty great but if you don’t want to…”

Zari enveloped her in a hug anyways. “Guess we both better get used to Legend level affection if we end up both dating the two softest men this team has ever had.”

Nora laughed. “I guess so. Maybe we’ll double date sometime.”

“That would be a disaster. Can’t wait.”

xxxx

Nora eyed Ray curiously as she entered their bedroom not an hour later. “I thought you were in your lab.”

“Oh… I was… I just…”

“I was just there, waiting for you, Gideon said you were with Sara, what did she need?”

“Wanted me to look at some tech she got while she was away.” Ray sat aside the stack of papers he was reading and patted his lap.

Nora grinned and crawled onto his lap and greeted him with a kiss. “I see… well I ran into Zari and we had a good talk actually.”

“Yeah?”

Nora nodded. “Yeah, we did.” She smiled. “I think she’ll be a good friend.”

“Nora Darhk making friends?”

Nora shoved his arm. “Bite your tongue, Ray Palmer.”

“Will not. I’m proud of you.”

“Why is that?” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ray shrugged. “I think it would’ve been easy for you to hide away in our room at least for a while but you’re making friends and talking to the other Legends. You’re already a part of the family.”

Nora ducked her head. “Thanks, that actually means a lot for you to see, that you’re seeing that change in me. But honestly? You’re my family, well, the only family I care about having. I don’t want to lose you, Ray.”

Ray kissed the top of her head. “You won’t lose me. Not a chance.”

“I wish there was a way to guarantee that… a way that we’ll always be tethered together.” Nora played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Ray chuckled. “We could always get married. That’s decently permanent.”

Nora shrugged. “We could.”

Ray faltered. “Wait what?”

“We could get married. Why not?”

“Nora, we just started dating two days ago.”

“Yeah and we wrote each other love letters for how many months? You’re it for me, Ray, if you think in six months I’m going to think there’s better out there that’s insane. And incorrect. I just want you.”

“And for us to get married.”

“Yeah. We could have Gideon do up paperwork to make it seem legit since I’m sort of a woman out of time but then we can go to a courthouse and get married. What do you say?”

Ray stared at her for a minute before slowly nodded. “Yeah. Let’s get married.”

Nora grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ray smiled into the kiss.

xxxx

“Okay Gideon has prepared us with some papers for you, as well as our marriage license that just has to be signed by the judge who marries us.” Ray walked back into their room with a small stack of papers in his hands as Nora packed their things.

Nora took the papers. “This is really gonna work. We’re really gonna get married?” She smiled up at him. “I guess I can call you my fiance instead of my boyfriend for the time being.”

“Oh! Speaking of that!” Ray fished into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. “What do you think about this?” Ray opened the box to reveal an engagement ring.

Nora gasped. “Ray… it’s beautiful.” She pulled him down for a kiss by the back of his neck. “I love it. Put it on me?” Nora presented her left hand.

Ray slid the ring on her finger and kissed her softly. “Perfect engagement ring for my perfect fiancee.”

“I’m not perfect.”

“Perfect to me? Perfect for me? Come on, humor me here. You’re going to have to get used to my cheesy compliments for the rest of our lives.”

Nora giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Cause you’re gonna be my husband tomorrow.”

“Well actually… if we program the jumpship to take to Star City but earlier today, we can get married today.”

Nora grinned. “Really? I’ll be right back!”

Ray chuckled as she broke apart from him. “Where are you going?”

“To get my wedding dress, where do you think I’m going?” She flashed him a smile as she left their room.

Nora came back ten minutes later with a dress bag and laid it across their bed.

“Can I see?” Ray wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nora elbowed him. “No, isn’t that bad luck?”

“I never pegged you to be the superstitious type. Not in that way, at least.”

Nora kissed his arm. “This is a good thing, Ray, and I just don’t want anything jinxing it so if we have to obey every stupid wedding superstition, then so be it because I want to be your wife. And I’m going to be.”

“I see what you mean… are you ready to go?” He asked and kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah, you got a suit?”

“Already fabricated one.”

Nora nudged him. “You fabricated a suit before you even got me a ring, you dork.” She turned in his arms. “Let’s get married.”

_Star City 2019_

Changing into her wedding dress in Star City’s city hall was a bit… well after Mallus she never though she’d be wearing a wedding dress, and she certainly never thought she’d be changing into one in a bathroom. Nora walked out of the stall and paused when she realized she was no longer alone in the bathroom. A chorus of “awww’s” from the few women in there made Nora’s cheeks flushed. She never had friends that were girls or friends at all to get this kind of reaction from.

“Sorry, I umm just need to check my hair…”

“Do you want it pinned back? I have bobby pins if you don’t have any,” one woman offered.

Nora averted her gaze and tried to look in the mirror instead, it would probably look kind of cute pinned back to one side. But she didn’t in fact have any bobby pins. “Uhh yeah actually maybe just one this one side?”

The woman squealed in glee and carefully pinned Nora’s hair back to one side and secured it. “How does that look?”

“Great, thanks.”

“So you’re getting married?” Another woman asked. They might all four be strangers but somehow this was oddly unifying.

“Yeah in about…” Nora glanced at the clock. “Ten minutes.” Nora smiled.

“Congratulations. You look amazing, whoever they are, they’re very lucky!” A third woman exclaimed.

“Ray’s pretty great. I’m the lucky one. But I’m really excited to marry him.”

“I hope he makes you happy. Best wishes, okay?” The woman that did her hair pulled her into a hug. “Don’t be nervous. If he’s the right guy, none of the rest of it matters.”

Nora gave the woman a soft smile as part of her nerves melted away. “Thanks.” Nora turned to give herself one last look over in the mirror. She smoothed down the skirt of her dress and fiddled with the long lace sleeves. “I can do this. I can get married. Act normal. Be normal. You’re normal, Nora, just marrying the love of your life.”

“That’s the spirit!” A woman cheered.

“Thanks, I gotta go! I gotta go get married!” Nora slid past all of them and shook her head. That was one way to make her wedding day memorable.  
  
She was to meet Ray on the steps. Nora carried the tote with her old clothes and bouquet down the hallways to the front. Nora opened the door and sucked in a deep breath. There he was. Handsome as ever. Her fiancé and in a matter of minutes, her husband.

Nora walked down the steps to him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her bouquet and looked at the judge, ready to just be Ray Palmer’s wife.

Most of the ceremony was a blur, lots of things she’d heard on TV growing up but then the judge asked if they had their own vows, Ray almost immediately said yes and started his.

“If someone had told me a year ago I would be standing on the steps of City Hall marrying the love of my life I’d laugh and ask who she even was. I never thought I’d find love again. And then you walked into my life. And through some less than average circumstances, I fell in love in love with you Nora. I fell hard and fast. I promise that from this day forward you will be my top priority. I will always be there for you, protect you, love you, whatever you need, I’m here. Til death do us part.”

The judge gestured for Nora to begin here. “Ray, you know I’ve never really known what love looks like. I didn’t exactly have it demonstrated through my parents and I was alone for so long. And then after my dad died, through all my scathing remarks and bitterness, you took it all. You wanted to support me and make sure I was okay when I was most definitely falling apart. And I didn’t fall apart completely that day. Because of you. I gave you a part of my heart that day before we left for North Dakota. And I’m giving you my whole heart now. I love you and will cherish you for the rest of our days. Whatever you need, I’m here. Til death do us part.”

Ray and Nora exchanged rings through teary eyes and the judge pronounced them husband and wife. Ray pulled her in for a kiss and Nora grinned. She had a husband. She was someone’s wife.

Nothing could be better than this.

xxxx

They arrived at his apartment buzzing with excitement. Nora walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the city. She felt arms wrap around her waist and smiled. Nora interlaced their fingers in one hand, feeling their wedding bands clink together, and reached up to bury her hand in his hair with her other.

“Are we really married?” She whispered into the sacredness of their moment.

“Yes, Mrs. Palmer, we are.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. “I have a wife and I love her with my whole heart.”

“I have a husband and I love him with my whole heart.” She sighed happily. “Does this mean we’re on our honeymoon?”

“For as long as you want.”

“Yeah?"

Ray nodded into her neck. “Yeah.”


	5. day four + the day it all went to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just the epilogue left after this! what a wild ride that season finale was, huh? the epilogue will continue to be canon compliant with the season finale and believe me when i say i'm thrilled my little fic is technically canon compliant mwhahahahahaha

The next morning Nora woke in a bed she wasn’t familiar with in a room she’d never slept in. She glanced to her left and saw ray asleep on his stomach arm thrown on top of the pillow next to his head. She spotted the thick wedding band and looked down at her own. She was _married_ and they were going to spend as much time simply being Ray and Nora Palmer as they possibly could.

Nora settled down into the bed next to him and he threw his arm across her waist. She felt him shift closer and smiled at her.

“Good morning, wife.” Ray pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Mornin, husband.” She rubbed his forearm affectionately. “We’re really married?”

“We have a marriage license that says so.” He propped himself up on his elbow. “What do you want to do today?”

“You.” She shrugged simply.

“Other than me.” He tickled her side playfully and Nora squealed.

“We could get breakfast and maybe I don’t know just make a day of it in the city? Just enjoy being a normal boring married couple.”

“We’re far from boring, Nora.”

“But that’s my point. I just wanna be your wife. I don’t want to think about magic or demons or the Legends or vigilantes. I just want to be Nora Palmer, wife to Ray Palmer.”

“If you keep saying that we won’t leave this bed.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Say what?”

“Your married name. I’ve had one too many dreams where I got to call you that,” he pulled her impossibly closer. “And now its a reality.”

“Til death do us part, babe, my name is Nora Palmer.” Nora leaned in and kissed him slowly. “Hmmm maybe a _late_ breakfast in the city instead.” She grinned into the kiss and pulled him on top of her.

xxxx

They had the breakfast outside on a beautiful secluded patio of an upscale brunch place. Nora was in a sundress and Ray was in a button down and khakis. She reached across the table and took his hand. “This is nice.” She squeezed his hand gently.

“It is. I’m glad you suggested it.” Ray dug into his poached eggs. “What else do you want to do, Nora Palmer?”

Nora sighed happily at his use of her married name. “Just spend time with you. In our own little bubble.”

“Do you want to stay in the city or head back to the apartment?”

“We could head back to the apartment after this, but if there was something you wanted to do in the city…”

“I’m happy to do whatever you want. Because whatever I do, I’ll be doing it with my wife. Because I’m married.” He leaned across the table and kissed her softly.

Nora smiled into the kiss. “Speaking of that, when do you want to tell the team?”

Ray shrugged. “Whenever we get back I guess. I’m sure they’ll somehow be surprised yet not at the same time.”

Nora laughed into her bite of her omelet. “That’s very true.”

“And regardless of how they feel, it won’t change how I feel. In case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t but that does make me happy to hear.” She squeezed his hand again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

xxxx

They spent majority of their first full day as a married couple in bed watching musicals (and doing other things). Sure there were museums and stores and parks they could see but they honestly wanted nothing more than to spend their day with just the other person. Just Ray and Nora, being Ray and Nora.

Ray had made them lunch and they had ordered in for dinner. During lunch, it was impossibly cute to watch Nora adorably swallowed his shirt as she sat on the counter eating grapes while he cooked. There had been so many little moments throughout the day that Ray wanted to mentally photograph and never forget. Their first day in marital bliss. No demons, no magic, no villains, no time travel, just a glimpse into what could very well be the not so distant domestic future for them.

Ray pulled her into his arms as she was dozing off during their latest movie.

Nora stirred at being moved and looked up at him. “Mmm hey I was totally awake.”

Ray chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Go to sleep I just wanted you close.”

Nora snuggled into his arms with a grin on her face and laid her head on his chest. “Mmm okay.”

Ray ran a soothing hand up and down her back and pressed a remote by his bed that turned the overhead light off and then turned off the TV with another remote. He felt Nora’s weight deaden on him and he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep himself.

He had just dozed off when his phone rang. Ray groaned and ignored it initially, not even bothering to look at who it was. The phone went quiet when the call was ignored but almost immediately rang again.

“Whoever the fuck is calling can burn in Hell.” Nora murmured against his chest.

Ray chuckled lightly and picked up the phone properly this time to see who was calling. Mona. Why was Mona calling him?

“Mona?” Ray asked groggily, Nora's head perked up at the mention of her best friend's name.

“Ray? Where are you guys? We need you back on the ship, I think Constantine is making progress on Neron’s location. Don’t worry, no one else but me and Charlie know you’re not on the ship.”

Nora could hear the concern in her friend’s voice and looked at Ray, nodding silently in agreement that they should head back to the ship.

“Okay, Mona, but isn’t it late there too?”

“It is but I just finished the Rebecca Silver novel we were reading for book club and I remembered I needed to tell you we had heard from Constantine but then Gideon said you weren’t on board and so I figured calling you would be the best course of action.”

Nora shook her head at her friend, also silently cursing herself for forgetting her book club book back at the Bureau. She slowly slid out of bed, slipping on Ray's discarded shirt, and started collecting her things, digging through the bag they brought for a change of clothes.

“Okay Mona well you get some sleep we’ll be back on the Waverider as soon as possible and we’ll see you in the morning I guess.”

“Okay! Goodnight guys!” Mona said then hung up.

Ray clicked on the bedside lamp and sighed. “So much for a honeymoon. I’m sorry.” He frowned. “That also sounds kind of serious and dangerous. Closing in on Neron.”

Nora crawled back onto the bed into his lap. “Hey, that’s our real life. For now. When we go back we’ll still be married. You’ll still be my husband, that I love and will cherish for the rest of my life.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “And if it’s nighttime there honestly I say we just pack up our stuff and I'll use the timestone to get us straight back to our room. That way we can just collapse into bed and not have to think about demons until tomorrow.”

Ray nodded and kissed her forehead. “I don’t want to lose you, Nora. Do you think… we should keep the fact that we got married quiet until this whole Neron thing blows over? I don’t want that to somehow be a reason you’re put in danger. You’re my wife and I can’t lose you.”

“I think you have a point and I don’t want to lose you either.” She kissed him softly. “We’ll hold off on the whole ‘hey we’re married!’ Thing until this is all over. But I promise that doesn’t mean I’m any less in love with you or any less your wife.”

Ray smiled and rubbed her hipbone. “I know. And I hope you know the same goes for me to you.”

“You’re not any less my wife?” She cocked a playful brow.

Ray tickled her sides. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. And I love you for it.” Nora kissed him softly.

xxxx

_The day it all went to Hell_

Nora opened her eyes and looked over at her husband who was laying in bed much like he had the day before. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and curled up next to him, tracing absent shapes into his back. She swallowed hard, finally taking the time to notice the various scars on his back. Her husband was a ray of sunshine for lack of a better word, ready to help anyone always, believing in them till the end of the line, but it never really occurred to her what the cost for all of that unwavering faith must've been. Her husband was the strongest person she knew. Nora swallowed hard and traced a particularly angry scar as Ray stirred.

“Russia.” He murmured into the pillow.

“What?” Nora asked and rubbed his back.

Ray moved his head so he was looking her way. “I said Russia. It’s where I got the scar… on one of our first missions as Legends, Mick and I were kidnapped in the USSR and we were used as bait to get Professor Stein to help the Soviets create a stable Firestorm matrix. They tortured us in front of him, hoping he’d exchange helping them for saving us.”

“Ray…” Nora swallowed hard. “That’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

Ray shrugged. “I told them to do their worst because I knew my death would mean less to the world than the Soviets getting their hands on Firestorm.”

“The world would grieve at losing you. You’ve done so many wonderful things not even as the ATOM but as Ray Palmer with Palmer Tech and I know for a fact that a very scared little fifteen year old girl wouldn’t have had even a sliver of hope, if she hadn’t sang showtunes in a coffee shop with a handsome knight.” Nora cupped his cheek.

“Nora…” he turned his head and kissed her palm. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You’ve done a lot of wonderful things but loving me back has been one of the best ones.” She kissed the top of his head. “And... if I’d been there, every single Soviet bastard that dared laid a hand on you would regret being born.”

Ray chuckled into the pillow. “I can only imagine.”

“Mmhmm, and this Neron bastard is going to regret being born however demons are created if he so much as gets near you.”

“I have no doubt. But just know, he’s going to regret that too if he comes anywhere near you.”

Nora smiled and kissed him one more time. “I guess, we should go face the music. And by music I mean the team. It probably wouldn’t hurt to start doing some research in Sara's office until they start to trickle in.”

Ray nodded and slid out of bed. “Shower?”

Nora looked at him mischievously. “You read my mind.”

xxxx

Nora was lacing up her boot when she felt arms come around her. She looked down at their left hands and sighed. She already missed the comforting weight of her wedding set and felt a pang of sadness at seeing his left hand equally bare. “Remind me again why we’re not telling them we’re married?”

“Because I don’t want you in danger and you don’t want to put me in danger. Anymore than we usually do, anyways.”

Nora closed her eyes and chuckled softly. “I guess. But it sucks that I’ll keep being addressed as Nora Darhk. I’m Nora Palmer dammit and I want people to know that.”

“Soon.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. “We should go. The team might beat us to Sara’s office if we don’t.”

“Mmm don’t tempt me.” She whined and sagged against him.

Ray moved away from her and towards the door. It opened and Nora followed him out, pausing in the doorway to pull him down for one more loving kiss. “Let’s go kick some demon ass, _husband_.” She grinned up at him and walked off in the direction of the bridge.


	6. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are!!! wow i am really sad to say goodbye to this fic, it started out a cute and fun and a way to fill the episodes and my headspace between between them so i wouldn't lose my mind over the finale but now it's done and so is season 4! I honestly really enjoyed the finale and will forever be yelling about darhkatom. i hope they re-evaluate the decision to not bring legends back until mid-season cause I honestly think that we could get enough people wanting it brought back in the fall. regardless SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE AHEAD. I REPEAT SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE AHEAD.

When they got back to the Waverider most of the team either went straight to the kitchen for a pizza party or to bed to sleep for a week. Nora just got Ray back and she desperately wanted to get out of this dress.

But Ray wanted to spend time with their family. Their crazy unorthodox family, at least for a little bit, knowing it would be the perfect opportunity to tell the team they got married.

Ray stood behind Nora with his arms around her waist and hers on top of his as they observed their family. He dropped a kiss to her neck and sighed happily. “It’s good to be home.”

“Even though you made of the best of things in Hell?”

“Yeah. I missed you. Talked about you a lot. Hope you don't mind that I told Vandal Savage our little secret.”

"Mmm not at all as long as you eventually tell me about the girl you two apparently fought over."

"It... I... later?"

Nora chuckled. "If you say so." She nudged him playfully. "But good I'm glad you're happy to be home. You didn’t happen to run into my dad while you were down there, did you?”

Ray chuckled against her skin. “No, I don’t think I’d be here if I had.”

Nora let out a quiet laugh. “Yeah I don’t think he’d react too amazingly to finding out Ray Palmer is now his son-in-law.” She rubbed his forearm. “I think he’d find a way to make himself even more dead.”

“Son-in-law?” Ava asked and tilted her head, overhearing Nora's comment.

Nora looked up at Ray and they each gave each other a short nod. The team had taken notice of Ava’s question and were now observing the pair. Nora took in a deep breath and shrugged. “Ray and I got married before everything literally went to Hell.”

“What?” Sara asked, in shock.

Nora chuckled. “Yeah. We were talking, that morning after I ran into Behrad in Ray’s lab and later Ray jokingly suggested it but then I realized we should. Our feelings for each other weren’t going to change and we just wanted to be married. So we went to Star City and got married. That’s why we weren’t on the ship when you called, Mona, we were kind of on an abbreviated honeymoon.”

Mona let out a squeal. “OH MY GOD! You’re married! That’s amazing!” She made a beeline for her friend and Nora tore herself away from Ray only long enough to hug Mona. “Congratulations, _Mrs. Palmer_.”

Nora smiled, tears pricking at her eyes when Mona used her married name. She pulled back and smiled. “Thanks, Mona. We’re really happy.”

“Well let’s toast! To celebrate Ray and Nora’s nuptials.” Sara raised her beer. “To Ray and Nora!”

Nora felt tears slide down her cheek and Ray pulled her back into his arms as everyone cheered for her and Ray’s marriage. This stupid dumb family would be the death of her. In the best way possible.

xxxx

They got back to their room about an hour later. Nora collapsed onto the bed and smiled up at him. She crooked a finger at him and then threw her tiara and wand into his armchair. Ray hovered above her and kissed her.

“It’s been too long.” He smiled and pulled away.

“I kissed you in hell, or don't you remember?” She murmured playfully.

“I was so scared that you were dead.”

“I’m right here. And so are you.” She ran her hands across his cheeks. “I love you, husband.”

“I love you too, wife.” His expression changed from lust to one of excitement and he immediately dashed to his chest of drawers. He plucked two ring boxes from the top drawer and Nora smiled at him. “Now that the team knows and no demons are after us…”

“We can wear these proudly.” Nora giggled and let him slide her wedding set onto her left ring finger. She took his wedding band and slid it onto his. “I’m never taking mine off. Ever again.” She cupped his cheeks. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“We should take a proper honeymoon, soon.” Nora wrapped her arms around his neck as they resumed their position from earlier. “Somewhere tropical.”

Ray ran his hands down her sides. “I wholeheartedly agree. Now, I have one question: does this dress come off?”

Nora chuckled. “It better or I’m killing Gary.”

Ray rounded his hands to her back and found the zipper. “Ah yes, so it does have a zipper.” He tugged on it and began to open the dress.

“Oh thank god.” Nora started to wiggle out of the dress as Ray undid the zipper. When it was all the way down she shimmied out of it and then kicked it to the floor. “You’re overdressed now, husband of mine.” She giggled.

“Well why don’t you rectify that, wife of mine?”

Nora grinned and rolled them so she was on top. Ray sat up as she undid the buttons on his shirt and slid the shirt from his shoulders. “I missed you. I missed this. I missed us.”

“I missed us, too.” Ray stroked her cheek. “I don’t want to ever be apart again. I mean if I had to do what I did over again, I still would. Your life is valuable Nora. You mean the world to me and I couldn’t let that demon get you.”

“John didn’t tell you the plan and he was supposed to. Next time, don’t be so chivalrous. John deserves to get possessed.” She chuckled and kissed him, hard. “Because instead of spending the last week with my husband, I got to see a demon ruin his life while you were, for all I knew, hurting in Hell. I know that didn’t end up being the case but I tried to do everything I could to get you back. I fought so hard. And then I almost lost Mona too and I thought maybe this fairy godmother thing would save Mona and lead me to you. And it did in way, but I don’t ever want to go through that again. Your life is valuable too, Ray.”

Ray kissed her slowly. “You’re never going to have to go through that again. I promise.” He unhooked her bra and they soon shed the rest of their clothes. Nora sank down on him and threw her head back. Ray took the opportunity to kiss her neck. His hands found her hips as they moved together.

Suddenly, Ray flipped them and hitched her thighs up around his hips. Nora moaned at the sensation and kissed him deeply. “Oh god, Ray, _yes_.” Nora cupped the back of his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. “I love you I need you, Ray, _oh god_.” Nora buried her face in his neck. “ _Ray_!” Nora cried out.

Ray felt them inching closer to the edge and increased their pace. He felt Nora arch and still beneath him, feeling her finish around him brought on his own climax and he groaned, finishing inside her. He rolled off to the side but immediately pulled her in close. Nora pressed kisses to his neck and rested her left hand on his chest. He smiled looking down and seeing her rings. Ray pressed a soothing kiss to her forehead and ran a hand up and down her back. “I love you, Nora Palmer.”

“I love you too.” She smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly. “Please never stop calling me that.”

“Not planning on it.”

_Nine Months Later_

“Well look what we have here,” Sara said as she stepped into the hospital room. “Our newest Legend.”

Nora and Ray smiled at their friends and then down at the peaceful purple bundle in Nora’s arms. “Our newest legend is currently asleep,” Nora said.

“How are mom and dad?” Sara asked and placed a small teddy bear at the foot of the bed.

Nora snuggled further back into Ray on the hospital bed and sighed happily. “I'm a mom to the most perfect baby, so I'm doing pretty well. What about you, dad?” She nudged him playfully.

“I have everything I wanted. And the love of my life gave me that.” Ray presses a kiss to Nora’s forehead.

A loud "awww" came from the back of the group of Legends standing at the foot of the bed. A small figure worked her way to the front. “She’s perfect! I mean, duh! Cause you guys are perfect and she came from you!”

At the sound of Mona’s voice, the baby stirred and stared up at her surroundings in awe.

“Omg she heard me!” Mona said gleefully.

Nora smiled and touched her daughter’s soft button nose. “Would you like to hold her, Mona?”

“YES!” Mona opened her arms and took the baby from Nora. “Hi I’m your Aunt Mona and I already love you a lot.”

“Did you guys stick with the name you picked out?” Ava asked.

Ray and Nora nodded. “Yup, everyone meet Victoria Eleanor Palmer,” Nora said and smiled.

“Hi, baby Victoria! You won the parent lottery. Your mommy and daddy are the best people I know.” Mona kissed Tori's head and Tori reached out to play with the soft black strands of Mona's hair.

Nora’s throat constricted at Mona’s words. “Thanks, Mona.” She wiped away a stray tear. “I know Tori is going to have won the lottery getting to grow up with you as her aunt.”

Mona nearly started crying at Nora’s words and simply passed Tori back to Nora. “I’m gonna go find the biggest teddy bear I can get my hands on so I don’t cry my eyes out instead.” Mona turned on her heel and scurried out of the room.

Nora chuckled quietly and laid Victoria on her chest. “I'd offer to let more people hold her but there’s so many of you and I don’t exactly want her to feel like a hot potato.”

“You two relax, none of us are offended we won’t get to hold the newest Legend until later.” Sara waved them off.

“Speak for yourself, Sara,” Nate fake scoffed.

Nora laughed. “Nathaniel, would you like to hold your goddaughter? I guess it’s only fair since Mona is her godmother and she got to.”

Nate rubbed his hands together in triumph and opened his arms for the tiny bundle. “Hey there! I’m your Uncle Nate and I’m going to make sure you grow up not only liking _Indiana Jones_ more than _Star Wars_ but making sure _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ is your favorite Indy movie.”

Ray chuckled. “We’ll see about that first part, Nate.”

"Yeah, Nate those are fightin' words." Nora warned.

“If I can’t convince Victoria I’ll just have to try on the next kid.” He shrugged.

Nora shrugged with a look on her face like she was already planning her and Ray’s next three kids. “You’ve got a good point, Nate. I'm sure one of our kids will eventually agree with you.”

“Run while you can, Ray, it sounds like she’s already planning baby number two.” Sara warned.

"And maybe even numbers three and four." Charlie joked.

Ray chuckled and shrugged. “We’ve already talked about the future of our family and I wouldn’t mind doing this all again next year. If Nora doesn’t, I’m not complaining.”

“Nope, I don’t mind one bit.” She grinned as Tori was placed back in her arms. “I love you, Tori Bear and I’m excited to be your mom and I’m excited to be mom to any and all siblings we give you.” She spoke in a baby voice and rocked Tori gently.

"We'll let you guys have your family time, if Mona comes back with a teddy bear bigger than this room, we'll just have her drop it at your place instead." Sara saluted the Palmer's and ushered the rest of the Legends back out of the room as they said their congrats and goodbyes.

Ray pressed a kiss to Nora's forehead again and she passed Tori to him. "You should sleep," he murmured.

"But what if she needs me?" Nora whined.

"She's going to be just fine. An entire village, I'm sure, would see to her needs if you couldn't get to her." Ray glanced at the door after the Legends left. "But, unless she needs fed, I got this. We're a team. Whatever you need, I'm here. And that includes taking care of our daughter while you sleep." Ray stood up and took Tori over to the window, who was looking wide eyed at everything around her. Ray breathed her in, still in shock that he was indeed a father now.

Nora smiled at the pair from her place in the bed and settled down into the sheets. "Okay, I'll get some rest. Only if you two keep standing there like you're the best gifts I've ever received. Because you are." 

Ray glanced over at Nora and nodded. "Whatever you need, we'll be here." He took Tori's hand and waved it gently at Nora. "Say night night to mommy."

Nora smiled and watched father and daughter interact as Tori reached her hand out to grasp Ray's nose. It was the last thing she saw before sleep claimed her until she began to dream of the rest of their lives together. As a family.


End file.
